Hannah
by Dani writing history here
Summary: The story of Izzie's daughter Hannah and Izzie. Takes place in the future.
1. Letters to a baby girl

**A/N: THIS IS A FUTURE FIC WHEN IZZIE'S DAUGHTER TURNS 18.**

She was sixteen, just sixteen. She had loved her baby more than she imagined possible, more than she thought she ever could love. She loved her enough to let her go and to give her parents who could give her everything. She loved her enough to say goodbye.

It had been hard, and she knew that it was best for her baby. Diane and Craig, the adoptive parents, had promised her pictures. She had named her daughter for herself, and Diane and Craig had named her something different.

Hannah Isabelle Tyler was her name. She had been born on May 19 of 1995. She had blond wisps of hair and bright blue eyes. Izzie had only one picture of the two of them together. Just one, moments after birth. She treasured that picture and kept it safe, away from the eyes of those around her. She was no longer that girl, the one who'd been wild and out of control. She was a doctor, a surgeon and she held control of her world. She never wished for Hannah back, but she did wish to one day see her again, to one day tell her why, and to one day see the wonderful woman she'd become.

Izzie had pictures of Hannah until she turned six. The Tylers lost touch once they moved and Izzie had started college and was having a harder time receiving the pictures from her mother. Izzie wanted to know of her daughter. She had written a letter when Hannah was born, something Hannah would hopeful one day read and allow her to understand why she had been given up.

'_Dearest baby girl,_

_This is mommy here, not the mommy you know as mom, but the one who gave birth to you. I don't expect you to fully understand my actions, but I do hope that one day I can meet you and see how wonderful you have become. I want you to know that I loved you more than anything in the world, more than I thought I ever could love. I hope that your life has been perfect and that you are happy. That is all that I wanted for you, a better life than what I had. I grew up in a trailer park with a single mom. She had been only seventeen when I was born, you deserved more than what I had gotten. I hope that the Tylers give you everything you can dream of. I chose them to raise you after I had met many coupes. I got the feeling from them that they would be the best parents you could ever ask for. They had another child too, and I wanted for you to have other siblings and people to grow up with. I had longed for that as a child. _

_I know that you are probably much older now that you are reading this, and maybe you never will read it. That is okay with me because your parents have the right to raise you as they want. I hope they let you know that you were adopted so that one day we may meet again. I don't expect anything from you though and feel no pressure to meet me because baby girl if we never meet again know that you will always be in my heart and my dreams. _

_If you do choose to contact me though know how much it will mean to me. I want to know if your life has been good and what you are up to. I am sure that if you do contact me, you will have many questions, feel free to ask me anything you want to. I will do my best to answer you. I love you my baby girl. _

_I wanted to tell you a little about me. To start, my name is Isobel Grace Stevens. Most of my friends call me Izzie and I grew up in Chehalis, I got pregnant at the beginning of sophomore year, and you my girl were born at the end of the school year. I was a much wilder child before my pregnancy and I used to skip class with my boyfriend at the time Michael Portter. Michael is actually the boy, or man I guess, who fathered you. When I told him of my pregnancy, he told me he wanted nothing to do with me or you. He left me alone and pregnant. I settled down because of you and you made me a better person. My grades picked up and I was surprised to find that I was actually smart. I plan on even going to college and maybe medical school or something. I want to make a better life for myself just as I want a better life for you. _

_When you were born just six hours ago I held you for only a few minutes. There are two pictures of that moment, one which I will hold dear and one that I am giving to you. I know that your parents will give you the world baby girl. I will always love you._

_Love and Kisses,_

_ Isobel Stevens'_

**A/N: Please review! This is my first Grey's Anatomy story and I love to know what my reader's are thinking for each of my stories!**_  
_


	2. Hannah's eighteenth birthday!

Hannah's POV 

Today I turned 18. It was an incredible day. I woke up and looked around at my bedroom. The light lavender walls didn't seem any different. Everything was still the same. I didn't expect the world to change overnight, but I expected to feel a little different. I was slightly upset that I felt the same as I had at 17. I heard a knock at my door and knew it was my parents. It was a birthday tradition we had. They would run in on my birthday and sing happy birthday. This would be the last time they did it because next year I will be in college. They came running in with a birthday cake that read 'Happy 18th Hannah!' Along with them was my older brother Daniel, my younger sister Olivia and the quadruplets, Benjamin 'Ben', Matthew 'Matt', Kathryn 'Katie' and Beth. I looked at them as they sang. My parents both had dark eyes. My mother, Diane, has dark brown eyes with brown curly hair. My father, Craig, has dark hazel eyes and dirty blond hair. I never felt that I had looked like them, but I'd never spoken up. I wasn't sure I wanted to know if I was adopted. Dan had dark brown hair and dark green eyes. He's three years older than me and five years older than Olivia. Olivia has bright green eyes and dirty blond hair. The quadruplets were born when I was eight. I remember how much fun it was when they were babies.

In seventh grade when the quadruplets were five I asked my mom why there were no pictures of her being pregnant with Dan, Olivia, or me. She said that they had been damaged in a flood before we moved. We used to live in a house in Santa Barbara, but we moved to just outside Seattle when I was six. We live in a big house and all of have our own rooms. Our dad is a CEO at a big business and our mom is a teacher. She used to stay home with us, but now that everybody is in school, she started working again. Dan goes to school in California and I am going to go to Stanford in the fall. I am really excited about it, but I also don't know what to expect. Mom and Dad say I'll do great, but I mean they're my parents, they have to say that.

The rest of my birthday goes off without a hitch and I have a big birthday dinner with my friends that night. It was everything I wanted for my birthday. The next day though, Mom and Dad sat me down for a talk. They told me what I had always thought, I really was adopted. It didn't change how I felt about them because I knew that the loved me and I loved them. They told me that Dan and Olivia were adopted too. Dan knew, but they were waiting for Olivia's eighteenth birthday to tell her. The quads were the product of invitro, something I had always known. Mom explained that they wanted to add just one more to the brood, a baby that they had created together. They happened to get four instead. It was a tough thing to find out because I had tried so hard to convince myself that I had fit. I was the only one in the family with blue eyes and pure blond hair, now I knew why. They also handed me an envelope that contained a letter, a letter from my birth mother.

I wasn't sure what to do and I retreated back to my bedroom. My parents had given me everything and I couldn't believe that I was adopted. It was something that I had feared, but I figured it was every kid's fear, that their mom wasn't really their mom.

I lay down in my bed and turned on the television. I flipped through the cannels hoping that I would succeed in distracting myself, but nothing work. Finally I rolled over and grabbed the envelope. I slowly opened it and pulled out the piece of paper. I read the words that she'd written, my birth mother's message to me. It was all up to me, my choice of whether or not I wanted to meet her. Her name was Isobel as was my middle named. I had been named for her. I thought of Dan's middle name. Was Andrew is birth fathers name or was his birth mother Andrea? I had so many questions. And Olivia; was her birth mother Allison? I kept reading. My mother had grown up in a trailer park. She had been sixteen. My birth father abandoned her and I changed her life. Did I want to meet the woman who'd given me my family and would it hurt my parents if I did want to meet her? I turned on my computer and typed into the search bar, 'Isobel Stevens'. My search turned up listings of a doctor in Seattle. She worked just minutes from my home, and probably didn't live too far either.

I didn't know what to do. I knew Dan knew that he was adopted and I decided I should ask him. I went into his room and lay down on his bed.

"_What do you want?" he asked, almost annoyed._

"_You know I'm adopted? Mom and Dad just told me."  
"Yeah, I knew. They told me the day after my eighteenth birthday too."_

"_Did you want to meet them? Your birth parents?"_

"_Um…kinda I guess. I want to know who I looked like, but I wasn't able to track them down. I only knew a little bit about them and I guess my mom moved or changed her name' cause she isn't listed anywhere."_

"_Oh. I don't know if I want to meet her. She left mom and dad a letter when I was born to give me. It has a picture of her holding me when I was born. I feel like maybe I owe her. I don't know."_

"_You don't owe her, but if you want to meet her then go ahead. I'm sure mom and Dad will help. They know you love them, but if you want answers good luck. It may be hard to find her."_

"_I already did. I found her real fast."_

"_How?"_

"_She's some doctor in the city. She works at Seattle Grace Hospital. It's so close, it'd be pretty easy to find her."_

"_Do what you want Hannah. I can't decide for you."_

"_Dan, what was your birth mom's name?"_

"_Janet and my birth father was…uh, Steven. Why?"_

"_My mom's name was Isobel, my middle name is her first name. Mom and Dad named me for her. Do you think she asked them to?"_

"_Hannah, how am I supposed to know these things? I do know some people who would know though…Mom and Dad!" _

"_Fine Dan, I'll go and talk to them."_

_  
_I left Dan's room and walked into the master bedroom. I crawled onto my mom's bed where she was sitting grading papers.

"_Hey hon, what's the matter?"_

"_Nothing mom, I just had questions about the adoption."  
"Well, what do you want to know, I'll try to help you as much as I can."_

"_Um, okay. First, my middle name is Isabelle. My birth mother signed the letter Isobel Stevens. Did she ask you to name me for her?"_

"_No, not really. She was so sad to see you go and she wanted to find a way to stay in touch. We sent her pictures of you up until we moved. By that time she was hard to track down because she was graduating college and going to do something else. Anyway, we told her that we were also going to give you Isabelle as your middle name and she was so grateful to us. We felt it was a small sacrifice compared to what she had done for us by making you ours."  
"But Dan said his middle name had nothing to do with his birth parents."_

"_It doesn't. His adoption was different. All we knew was the name of his birth parents, but we never met them face to face like we met Izzie. Izzie was a part of our lives for months and we were with her throughout much of the pregnancy. It was hard to leave her behind. But she asked that if we ever told you that we give you that letter. Do you want to meet her?"_

"_That wouldn't bother you and dad if I did? I mean, I'm just not sure yet."  
"Honey, if its what you want then it is fine with us. We understand that you might want to know where you came from. Up to you, we'll help you find her if you want. I'm sure we still have the phone number of the trailer that she grew up in."_

"_Mom, I don't think she still lives there. She said in the letter that she was getting out and making a better life for herself. Anyway, I already found her. She works in the city, at the hospital. She is in obstetrics or something."_

"_Well do you want to call her or anything? I'm sure you could send a letter or email her."_

"_Not sure"_

"_Oh honey, you know how much we love you right?"_

"_To the moon and back."_

"_Just like we used to say when we tucked you in at night."_

Mom pulled me in for a hug and that was the last we talked about the adoption for a while. I thought about travelling into the city to see her, but I could never do it. I always got too scared that she wouldn't want to meet me. A lot could've changed in almost twenty years. Maybe she hadn't told anybody about me. I could be the dark secret of her past.


	3. Olivia's Eighteenth and the reasons why

TWO YEARS LATER: 

Today is Olivia's eighteenth birthday. It's mid March and I'm home for spring break. School is great and I'm in my second year and it is fun so far. I have a boyfriend and it's a great experience. Dan graduated last year and he and his fiancé live in Seattle. Being at his apartment makes me want to go over and see my birth mother. I know that tomorrow Olivia is going to find out that she's adopted. I don't think that she even has any idea that she's adopted. She has the same color eyes as our dad.

ONE DAY LATER:

"_Liv! Liv, come on let me in. I just wanna make sure that you're okay."  
"Go away Hannah. I just wanna be alone."_

I couldn't get into her room so I snuck in through the bathroom door. Olivia always forgot to lock the door in our connecting bathroom.

"_Hannah, I'm serious. Get out! I just, I need some time!"  
"Liv. I know. I know that you were adopted." I said sitting next to her on her bed._

"_Mom said that you and Danny were adopted too. Why didn't you tell me or warn me?"_

"_Liv, it wasn't my place or Dan's. Mom and Dad had the right to tell you. But it'll be okay. Mom and Dad love you and so do me and Danny. You'll be fine. So what did they tell you about them?"_

"_Nothing. "_

"_They didn't tell you anything? Not one thing?"_

"_They said that my birth mom didn't want to have anything to do with me. I don't even know what to think about this. I mean if I want to find her one day then what's she gonna say to me. She never even held me I don't think and then she didn't meet mom and dad. They don't know what she looked like or anything."_

"_Would you have wanted to meet her?"_

"_I don't know. Did you want to meet your birth mom?"_

"_I think about it. I wonder what she's like and stuff. She works in the city so I was thinking about going over the summer. I'm not sure though."_

"_Oh, and you're okay being adopted?"_

"_Yeah, I mean mom and dad picked us to be theirs. They chose us to be their kids."_

"_I guess"_


End file.
